Missing Futures: Tenka
by Tenka-Parker
Summary: This is a multi-crossover of: Mad Father, HetaOni, Witch's House, Ib, Misao, Corpse Party, The Crooked Man, Paranoiac, Mermaid Swamp and Five Nights at Freddy's. Characters have different names. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these horror games, they belong to their respective owners and will not be used for any product benefit. I hope you enjoy this story!
1. A Challenge Unlike Any Other

**A Challenge Unlike Any Other**

It was a normal day for Tenka. Tenka was at the young age of 14 and had beautiful snow white hair and shining red eyes her complexion was close to perfect, which was normally described as "peaches-and-cream" and she wore boot-cut jeans a white tank top with a black long-sleeve over shirt and white sneakers. At this time, she would usually just go out for a nice stroll or on an errand for her mother but instead she was noticing something each day on her walks. When she stayed inside a stranger, a man around six feet walked by her house at noon and at eight at night. He wore a black fedora and had narrow beady eyes that seemed to always stare down at the window she was looking out from though he didn't turn his head. This stranger always seemed like either he was annoyed with her or proud of her, she could never tell if he was twitching or smirking. That pale smile, sickening yellow pale of his skin, it made him look like a dying man, maybe he was doomed. He was dressed nicely although, not how a dead man would dress. The same tuxedo everyday, clearing his throat and fixing his tie, at the same time everyday. "Why was he always there?" she wondered, that's when she finally decided to confront him. Say something at least, ask questions and figure out why he was there. She sat down in her front yard waiting for him to pass but this time he didn't pass he looked at her directly and smiled, friendly not the usual one she saw.

"So you finally noticed?" he took off his hat and put his case under his arm then set it on the ground.

"Notice what?" she wanted to make sure she would play her moves right, she didn't want a bad first impression but it wasn't really their first impression- Was it?

"The stranger. Me." He said as he pulled out a couple vials check them and putting them to his ear as if they were whispering to him. "I was surprised it took you so long, I've heard you were observant."

"You were waiting for me?" she was now drawn in which she was most likely going to regret. He rubbed his bald head, he didn't know which one was which between the two, one was bright blue and didn't have much in it and the other was a dull yellow that was close to overflowing; he figured it out and then handed both of them over to her.

"Here you'll need this for this morning, just be careful of which one you use." He did not answer her but then put his hat back on and shut his case. "Good day madam." He tipped his hat and started walking.

"Hey wait a second-" she got up and took one step but still had the vials in her hand then her vision got blurry and she could no longer focus she noticed one last thing before she faded into the darkness, a powder in the air. It was a beautiful silver color but it was moving not like particles would, just all around her. As her vision faded she heard a whisper: "Come home."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Tenka's mother shrieked and slammed the door open. Tenka got up and rushed down the stairs, it was the same man that gave her the vials. She only had her mother to protect her, but she never really knew if her mother was actually her mother, her mother looked nothing like her and none of her relatives looked like Tenka. They all had brown and black hair, some had pink and green and rarely red but none in the entire family line had white hair, but she had never known her father even when she was born, her father had died the day she was born, no one knew how or why but he presumed dead that day. Maybe that man was her father!

"Mom? What's going on?" she asked but her mother ignored her as the man looked back at her mother.

"You know the day is coming as well as I do, when her birthday comes she'll be put through the trials just as her father was." He took hold of the door knob and twisted it silently and stalked out of the house.

"Oh, yeah that's right…" Tenka thought aloud, "Dad wrote that he was going to be tested in his journal…"

"I'm sorry my dear by time for trials has come so I must leave, if I do not return, do not plague our child with the terror she will come to know of her fifteenth year of life. End her before the day of trial comes. Before it's too late."

The room began shaking and she faded out again, she was lying in bed once more but this time she woke it was her birthday, her fifteenth birthday the twenty-fourth of January, a Friday. When she awoke she rushed downstairs to see what her mother was doing, she expected her mother to have killed her in her sleep. She noticed something that she hadn't before; there was a crack on the wall. It came from where she was standing. She then continued to run down the stairs but the stairs weren't the usual sixteen steps, they kept going and going and going and as she kept trying to run down the stairs she then noticed the wall was changing and then the stairs were steeper everything there was changing she looked to the sides of her to find that the room that she knew as he living room was getting larger and instead of a living room she found herself at the bottom of the stairs facing what looked like an undead monster. Tenka attempted to run past the monster which was hardly successful because it had managed to slash her arm, ruining her black over shirt. That didn't matter right now though; she grabbed the door knob just to realize that it was forced to be locked by something unknown to her. She shook the door furiously and then turned to find that there were now two monsters, side-by-side. Ten only had the option to dash forward and up the stairs, just barely, but she did get one thing out of that nightmare, when she had turned and ran there was something shining on the floor. She opened her hand to see what she had collected, it was a simple gem. Tenka groaned out in frustration, she was hoping it was a key to a way out. She held onto it anyway, it might be useful later. She ran down the hallway and rushed into a bedroom. A beautiful yet worn doll wearing an elegant green dress, she was so lifelike; perfectly placed in the center of the room in front of a window. It was so real that it scared her; she thought it was an actual person when she approached it. Next to it on its left was a giant teddy bear, most likely just as old as the doll. And next to the teddy bear were three bookcases. Tenka pulled out a book reading the title: "The Dark Quartet", she put the book back onto the bookcase and inspected the room further onto the right of the doll was a portrait of a woman on a small desk, she looked friendly and happy, she must've been around thirty. She looked to the two dressers, nothing out of the ordinary, just full of clothes. Tenka's hand ran across the headboard of a blue bed, it looked rather comfortable, she looked off to the side to see a white rabbit, wide awake, it had to have sensed the danger or just heard her come in. And behind the rabbit was a chest, she opened it seeing many pictures and toys, this must have been a child's room. She got ready to leave and continue down the hall if there weren't monsters waiting for her. She opened the door, silence, no monsters she went down the hall to see a frightened girl, she was rather beautiful at a glance, and that was all she got. The girl ran down the hall into what Tenka assumed to be her room, she seemed to be very frightened. Tenka didn't understand why until she looked to where the girl's attention once was. Tenka was frightened at first as well but then came to realize, this was someone she knew! Tenka stepped closer and hesitantly stuttered.

"Tanchou…?" She leaned down to see where he was facing, he was looking down at the floor, his eyes were glorious just like she had remembered, a golden hazel, resembling a sunset in a way, but when he turned to her the bloody gap were his right eyes used to be, dried blood down the right half of his face. She was in a panic only for a moment; he gave a rather stoic look. The dirty auburn hair he had almost covered the missing eye. Tanchou was kid in her family line as well, her father's brother, an uncle. He was lost after he day of trial came, so he was presumed dead and failed, like many others in her family, the only ones whom were alive in her family were the ones who had never had a trial. Many disappear with no trace; no one has been able to tell what happens during a trial. Tanchou looked at her, she would've thought that it was of pity but it wasn't in his eyes, it was concern.

"Tenka… I really hope you get out of here as soon as possible, before you get hurt like I did." Tanchou walked closer to her but didn't stop and speak again he just sighed and held her shoulders he didn't have anything to say, after he did such an action he turned and walked away from her, Tenka began to follow him but he vanished as soon as he passed her. Tenka then sighed herself and went back into the bedroom to inquire the girl, when Tenka walked into the room she was staring at a familiar stranger.

"Many interesting books in this room here," the bald man had appeared out of no where, "Do you like books my dear?"

"Who are you?!" the girl shouted, terror still in her voice. The black shining hair, neatly tied up in a giant red bow, restraining the hair from flying but not the mess of bangs in front of her. Tenka caught a brief glimpse of her blue eyes, almost ocean-like eyes the girl had, she now noticed there was blood on the girl's apron, covering the teal colored dress she wore, her shoes looked worn and her socks were impossible to see due to the long dress.

"Now don't be so aggressive. I am merely a salesman…" the man started.

"Salesman..?" the girl mumbled to herself as the man took off his hat and bowed his head in respect.

"Call me Ogre." He said, "I hope to get to know you, young lady." He kept his eyes fixed on the girl, completely ignoring Tenka. The girl did not reply to the man's statement, she was either ignoring him and wanted answers or was in very deep thought; however what he said next caught both Tenka's and the girl's attention. "But it is quite troublesome… To think that corpses _loiter_ around the house…" the girl was immediately alert and was ready to start talking.

"Corpses..? Those monsters back there? They're like monsters from a story… Why would monsters like that…?" the girl started and got lost in thought again, it didn't matter since the man interrupted her thought.

"Well it's a curse." Ogre replied rather bluntly and rapidly.

"What…?" Tenka whispered to herself, she never believed in curses. Those were something she considered made up by the Egyptians. Reanimating the dead and monsters was something she always knew was real.

"What you saw were the corpses of your fathers' test subjects. Overcome with anger, those deceased have been brought back by the power of a curse, to take revenge on your father… Of course." Ogre added, Tenka's father was presumed but he was facing both of them when he said it. Tenka's father wasn't that type of doctor, but she never really knew her father at all… Tanchou was here; maybe the three of them were stuck here!

"What?!" the girl shouted in shock, she must've known it was her father, "So father is in danger…? I have to save him!" she continued yelling worry.

"Why is that?" Ogre asked; Both Tenka and Aya were alerted by this- shocked and confused. This was her family! This was her father! Tenka thought an extra second… Her father had instructed his wife to kill her before she awoke her birthday. "To achieve his desires, he has killed so many people as part of his experiments. This is his retribution. You must have realized by now… Your father's true nature… And yet you wish to save him?" Ogre still looked to both of them. The girl turned and pushed past Tenka, silent and staring down at the floor in deep thought perhaps.

"My, my… Perhaps she cannot yet understand their sorrow…" Ogre said and turned back to the window. Tenka thought she was almost invisible to him but she spoke up and caught his attention.

"O-Ogre…" she managed to choke up her words, "Why am I here?" she cleared her throat, "Did you drug me…?" her thoughts sped up to ones of possible torture, "Is this my goddamn trial?!" she was getting more and more upset and panicked which was _never_ like her. She'd been in very many sticky situations including being kidnapped, she'd been calm during that entire experience, so for her to go through that… Why feel fear now?

"Again with the aggression dear~" she spoke a little more childish to her, "I want to help you." He didn't turn to face her like he had with the other girl. "Yes, this is you trial, it had to knock you out to leave you here and it triggers your humanity response, which is why you're having a meltdown." Humanity?

"I-I'm…" she took a breath, "I'm not having a meltdown." She made herself calm but he just grinned wider. "How do I get home?"

"Get out of your trial alive." He said rather bluntly, "Find two individuals by the name of Gosai and Kigakiku. You will need them to survive."

"Gosai?" Is that the Gosai I know?" she asked nervously, she had a bit of a crush on Gosai; he was her cousin's best friend. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Perhaps." He smiled and returned with. "Can you get out?"

"Possibly." She faced the door. "… Thanks." She said hesitantly, she wasn't sure as if to be grateful or not. She'd never been treated with respect and no one ever sent her anything, she'd never had a party like the kids told their friends about. She only knew to treat her family and other nicely and with respect, she had also made it a necessity to smile at them. She opened the door, calm and determination in her soul-she exited the room. The first thing Tenka wanted to do was find the girl, she didn't learn anything from her and she probably knew the house well. She'd be easy to spot in this type of house… What did she look like again…? Black hair with a red bow and blue eyes. She'll be easy to spot looking like that and being the only person _alive._ She walked down the hall passing the lobby where she was attacked earlier. The monsters were still there but they didn't notice her, she walked further and tried all the doors, the first two were locked and then she tried a third, it was pitch black but she saw something shining again. She ran over to it and picked it up, another gem! Tenka put it with the other one and left it, she saw there was another hall up ahead she went into the last room. Tenka found herself in a gloomy looking room with a red carpet leading up to an empty throne, something shining on the throne. She walked up to the throne cautiously, she felt very uneasy. It wasn't the drab walls or the empty throne; it was what took up almost al the space in the room. The room was full of the lifelike dolls like the worn one from the girl's room. They were all different yet the same, the only unique ones were at end of the red carpet on the left corner, her eyes wandered all over to make sure none of them moved, she felt as if she lost eye contact they would surely kill her. She picked up the gem on the empty throne and backed away and felt herself hit the wall then slid to the door, putting the gem into her pocket with the other two. Tenka blindly searched for the doorknob then backed out of the doorway, not looking away until the door shut in front of her.

She sighed and turned to find one of the dolls tilting its head at her and pulling a knife. Tenka, though much taller than the doll, kicked the doll's hand onto the floor, removing the knife from its hand and cutting off its hands. Tenka held onto the knife still as the doll fell, its voice shouting out, "It hurts." A liquid fell from the doll which she assumed to be blood, why would a doll have blood? Tenka looked to the knife and saw it was covered in blood. Tenka dropped the knife and ran away as fast as she could; running into the girl with black hair.

"You!" they shouted at each other after they fell onto their butts.

"What're you doing in my house?!" she shouted at Tenka. She lost her voice when she saw what Tenka looked like; no one ever looked like that in Germany. She'd never seen a young girl with white hair or red eyes. "Are you one of my father's experiments?" Tenka was about to yell no but she really didn't know. She was kept from everyone and didn't see much of her family; she only had portraits of them. Tenka took medication that she assumed to be something that helped her with her amnesia couldn't remember anything except the past few years.

"No, I'm not." She finally answered, this trial was for her to get out of there alive, not find out about herself. "And I'd like to figure out how I got here myself." The girl remained quiet then held out her hand.

"I'm Nenriki." She was rather formal for a girl her age; she must've been ten or eleven. Tenka shook her hand.

"Ten." Tenka released her grip from the girl's hand and smiled a little.

"Ten? Like…" Nenriki started.

"Like the number." Tenka finished, she preferred being called 'Ten' rather than Tenka.

"You are… Alive?" Nenriki asked to be sure. Tenka chuckled a little.

"Yes. I am. I promise." Tenka said and noticed something behind the fallen girl; Tenka got up on all fours and reached for the item. A key!

"I dropped that. Must've fallen out when I ran into you." Nenriki took the key and used it on one of the doors behind her and went inside the room, Tenka got up to find out the doll that had attacked her was now near her again but it was no longer moving it was just watching, Tenka went past the doll and grabbed the knife she had used on the doll earlier. She heard Nenriki shriek, Tenka felt awful she shouldn't have left Nenriki alone with that doll! Tenka ran back to find the doll had stopped where it had before, it hadn't moved. Tenka ran into the room with the knife in hand, Nenriki had been attacked by a corpse. The corpse was on the floor mumbling "Ma ma…" Tenka lead Nenriki out of that room, the handless doll was now gone. That doll was beautiful, it looked a little like Nenriki except she had red eyes and wore a bonnet and a red dress with laces sleeves. The corpse in the room didn't seem terrible; it was a corpse of a child.

"Nenriki, what happened in there?" Tenka asked with more curiosity than concern.

"That corpse showed me how it died. It was screaming for its mother." Nenriki said with a sobbing tone. "It's a little ironic… There was a mother looking for its child earlier, you don't think..?" Nenriki didn't get to finish, Tenka immediately assumed such. She looked for the corpse but it was no longer there, just a single pendant, Tenka picked it up.

"Where did you run into the other corpse?" Tenka asked; she wasn't scared anymore, if these corpses weren't going to attack them, then maybe they could help them!

"My mother's room." She said hesitantly. Tenka gripped Nenriki's hand and ran down the hall; there was only one place that she could assume that was a bedroom. Nenriki's bedroom was right next to another room which she assumed to be her mother's bedroom, there was a puddle of blood in front of the window next to it was a vanity on the left, a bookcase and a closet. On the right was a chair, a safe and another bookcase. The bookcase was behind a larger blue bed, which was to be expected considering this was Nenriki's mother's bed. "She was standing right where the puddle of blood is; it's also where I got the key." She added, Tenka pulled out the pendant and held out the pendant, the woman appearing. The woman's clothes were filthy; she had a pink dress with a white lace pattern sewn into it, an apron covering the dirty dress. She had greenish tint to her brown hair and bloodshot eyes, which wasn't surprising because there was blood coming from her head, nose and eyes. She wore a white cap that a nurse would wear. Her mouth opened as if to gasp.

"This is her pendant…" she murmured. The little girl who had showed her death to Nenriki earlier walked into the room.

"Mama…" the little girl looked incredibly sick, she had short blond hair and dull green eyes, she was wandering naked with a runny nose, teary eyes and drool all among her face.

"Collina!" the mother exclaimed at the sight of her daughter.

"Mamaaa…" the girl groaned happily seeing her mother.

Tenka and Nenriki stepped away as the two embraced each other, the two vanished form sight and left a gem somehow near Nenriki and Tenka. Tenka picked up the gem and placed it her pocket. Nenriki gasped.

"Hey, I have one those." Nenriki showed off her gem to Tenka, Tenka now had four, five if Nenriki gave hers to Tenka.

"Do you mind if I take yours? I have four right now…" Tenka asked. Nenriki was a little unsure but gave hers to Tenka.

"I don't know what they do though." Nenriki stated; she wasn't sure as if to trust Tenka yet. Tenka kissed Nenriki's hand in an attempt to show affection and gratitude; when Tenka lifted her head she smiled at the uneasy Nenriki.

"They might prove their use in time." Tenka smiled and put the fifth gem into her pocket and now it made noise wherever she walked, she was slightly thankful that the pockets from her jeans were deep not shallow like most jean shorts they sold in the modern world. Now that she thought about it, she never got dressed for bed or to get up in the morning, why were her memories missing?!

"We should get moving…" Nenriki stated simply, she didn't want to keep waiting, her father was in danger!

"You're right, let's go." She said and removed her hand from her pocket. "Do you know where we should go next?" Tenka didn't know the house well, however Nenriki had to of lived there for awhile.

"We have to get past those monsters by the entrance." Nenriki said, the monsters were really fast, so Tenka and Nenriki would have to run. They had to be quick and smart on how to get past them unnoticed.

"What's down there?" Tenka asked before starting to move.

"My father's lab and two other rooms." She didn't describe the other rooms but she didn't care, there must've been something to go off of in those rooms.

"Let's go to the other rooms first." Tenka didn't want to go to the father first, the father would've been found by the corpses or something would've been there to stop them.

"What? No! My father could be dead and we should play treasure hunt?!" Tenka covered her mouth, if there were monsters like that around then they probably weren't deaf.

"If that treasure hunt leads to a weapon for you or even something that could save your father from those corpses, we could save him and get out." Tenka replied, hoping she would understand. "We can go as quickly as we can." Tenka took Nenriki's hand her other hand with the knife. She was ready to kill if she had to; but was it really killing if the creature was already dead? Tenka burst down the right stairs, Nenriki struggling to keep up but managing to, and rushed past the creatures and headed to the hall on their right. Tenka threw the door open and pushed Nenriki behind her then slammed the door shut. They were too quick to be noticed surprisingly. She looked at the two doors, she debated on splitting up but Nenriki got attacked last time, Tenka went into the first door with Nenriki. A bright fireplace burned fiercely, Tenka checked an antique clock; it wasn't working anymore. Tenka looked to the right corner. Nenriki was walking up to it when she got distracted by a moving painting; it was trying to come off the wall or something.

"What…?" Nenriki walked up the painting, it was a beautiful woman, Tenka admired it for only a second.

"No Nenriki! Get away from there!" Tenka shouted but a corpse came jumping through the painting and attacked Nenriki. Tenka pulled the knife as Nenriki tried to fight the corpse. Tenka stabbed the monster multiple times… No blood, there was no blood… The corpse turned its attention to Tenka and went to attack her but it could still feel pain. Tenka easily dodged the lunge it made for her and took Nenriki's hand and ran into the outer hall again. They panted, Nenriki managed to calm down first.

"We have to go back in there, we didn't find anything yet." Nenriki said rather bluntly but there was no use arguing with her about the fright they just had, she had to save her father and Tenka was going to keep her word. Tenka went back into the room waiting to let Nenriki if it was okay or not, the monster was gone… How did it vanish like that?

"Nenriki can you push that stool over there by the dresser." Tenka was too busy making sure the area was secure. There was a draft through the painting and removed it from the wall, there was a doorway, but of course it had no door. Nenriki stopped in her tracks which caught Tenka's attention. "What wrong?" Tenka asked giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"I-I thought I heard someone…" she said while looking at the flames which consumed the fireplace. Tenka stepped over to it and found out there was someone back there or something… They were crying, Tenka shouted into the fireplace.

"Hello?!" she looked all around after that, Tenka was afraid that shout might've drawn the monster back, but there was nothing, just the crying remained in the silent room. Nenriki pushed the stool over in front of the dresser; she checked each of the drawers and found a cutting knife on the top drawer.

"Would this be useful?" Nenriki asked, Tenka took the knife and lightly pressed it to her thumb, hardly a cut, it didn't draw blood.

"Not on enemies." Tenka answered simply. "It might be useful later though." She handed it back to Nenriki and Nenriki dropped it into her pocket she moved around then she jumped and released.

"I forgot!" she picked up a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I think this is a clue to something." Nenriki looked at it with Tenka looking over her shoulder:

Barrels in 1st floor East hall

Chandeliers in entrance hall

Red dolls in doll room

Paintings in reception room

"What do you think it opens?" Tenka muttered to her, she saw a safe somewhere. "I saw a safe earlier; do you remember where it was?" Tenka looked to Nenriki once more.

"I do… Follow me." Nenriki scrambled off with Tenka tailing her with high spirits, feeling they had made a start on getting out.

8


	2. Eternal Beauty

**Eternal Beauty**

Nenriki looked down at the piece of papers instructing them to go to different places. They had been everywhere… except one room.

"We still haven't been to the Doll room." Nenriki stated; Tenka froze in her tracks.

"I-I… I really just don't want to go back there." Tenka said then rubbed her arm; the image of the doll she had brutally murdered, even though it was technically already dead.

"What's so bad over there?" Nenriki asked; she then looked at Tenka. Tenka looked scared stiff.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's go." Tenka said quickly they walked out through the first door, they had just been inside the room on the right side from the front door, the east hall, they were counting the barrels like they were supposed to. They quietly slipped past the monsters, they had three digits out of the four "7-4- blank-2." They walked past the archives and went up to the doll room. All their eyes watching straight ahead; Nenriki walked past them like they were nothing she counted.

"One, two, three, four…" she pointed to each one as she continued counting, "Five and six. Six red dolls." Nenriki claimed. "We should be able to open the safe." Tenka discovered the room further; she felt a little less disturbed and at ease with Nenriki around. Nenriki seemed to feel safe in that room anyway. Tenka looked at the throne and then the red curtains against the wall; they had two lumps in them. Tenka felt awkward to open them but pulled them back quickly to find two more red dolls on the window still. She observed them for a moment but her eyes kept on their smiles, they were creepy as Hell no matter what. One was standing upright and the other was lying on its side. Their eyes stared with an aggressive look, it was waiting… Tenka leaned down to look straight into one of the red doll's eyes and pulled out the scalpel.

"Keep smiling; I'll cut your tongue out. See if you're smiling then." Tenka threatened them; Nenriki walked up to them and they weren't smiling anymore. Tenka went to the door and stood by it, she wanted to leave but she wasn't going to let Nenriki be alone. When Nenriki turned to leave the first row of dolls were now looking at her. Nenriki ran over to Tenka with a hint of fright. Nenriki left the room; Tenka glared at them. There was always something different about Tenka; she was a protector so she never did anything for herself, only for others. "I'll burn you all." Tenka swore to herself and walked out of the doll room.

"So eight..?" Nenriki wanted to confirm what she just saw.

"7-4-8-2." Tenka repeated the code to her and then continued to walk back to the mother's bedroom. Tenka spun the dial and opened the safe but backed away; Nenriki's mother had her right to privacy. "Hey… What's your mom's name?" Tenka finally asked.

"Her name was Yuki." Nenriki said as she looked through her mother's belongings and found a lantern; she must've thought it might be of use. Tenka had to agree with her to a certain extent; it might light the halls in a pitch black area… Or could slam it into a creature and kill it with fire.

"And your father's name?" Tenka noticed the "was" comment but decided to not act on asking about it; she could assume the worst.

"Ukeru, he's a doctor." Nenriki noticed something fell out of the safe; a little blue bottle. Tenka picked it up and handed it to Nenriki; Ten kept trying to keep quiet and only know what she needed to. Nenriki now had a lantern in her hand which wasn't a bad idea considering the lights might go out any second.

"A doctor huh? What kind?" Tenka asked further but wanted to take it back after reminding herself of what Ogre said.

"What you saw were the corpses of your fathers' test subjects." Ogre's voice resounded in her head.

"I dunno; he helps just about everyone." Nenriki replied.

"Even pets?" Tenka was curious about him now; she wanted to meet him for some reason… Some reasons were for another agenda but that was it.

"Yeah, he's even healed my pet rabbit, Kousetsu." Nenriki paused for a moment; "Kousetsu!" Nenriki shoved the perfume bottle into her pocket and ran into the other room; Tenka cringed with frustration, her eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Tenka figured it might've been urgent but she could've at least told her where she was going. Tenka went into the other room, the Nursery where Nenriki slept.

"That is Kousetsu?" Tenka asked while looking at the small animal; the rabbit looked rather tiny compared to the caretaker Nenriki despite how small Nenriki was herself.

"Yep, I've had him for two years now." Nenriki held the bunny firmly within her arms and set him within the big pocket of her apron. Tenka didn't notice that there was already blood on her apron. That wasn't there the whole time… Was it?

"Two years and she's still that small?" Tenka asked while analyzing the bunny through Nenriki's pocket. Rabbits were usually twice that size when they mature at two years. Must have been a special breed for this pure white bunny.

"I guess." Nenriki shrugged and stood up, "Hey we missed a room…" Nenriki paused as if to ensure her statement.

"We did..?" Tenka repeated; she rumbled through her memories of the last few minutes to see if she had missed a room and she knew that she had within moments. There was a large door between the stairs.

"Yeah, the cafeteria; I doubt it might be of much help but it should be of some use to fight off… Y'know." Nenriki shivered at the thought of the repulsive monster. At a certain point Nenriki had ran away like that and found some sort of creature that blocked the hall where her father was supposed to be. She described at as "disturbing" and "a monstrosity". Tenka didn't go down to look; she thought that Nenriki might have been exaggerating but she didn't want to go down there to be proved wrong.

"There might be something, but last I checked that door was locked and the corpses almost killed us." Tenka said; those monsters were going to be an endless amount of grief to deal with. Nenriki and Tenka stepped out of the room and walked down the hall. "Where do you reckon the key might be?" Tenka asked Nenriki; Nenriki should know considering she lives here.

"I think it's in the bathroom; it's the only other place we haven't gone." Nenriki answered. "It's by those two corpses though." Tenka sighed at the last statement; it had to be past them. It was usually easy to get past them but it still scared the shit out of her.

"Alright, let's go…" Tenka looked down the first set of stairs and passed them and whispered, "Quietly." Tenka added as she stepped down the second set of stairs to get to the West Hall. They went down stealthily and got past the corpse with no interruptions. They opened the door and rushed inside. "We've been through that door already." Tenka pointed at the first door and turned and found a decorative plant at the end of the hall but before that was one other door.

"That's the bathroom." Nenriki stated and then entered. There was a bath tub and cardboard box in the corner of the room. Nenriki took out the cutting knife and opened the box to find an empty lighter. Tenka looked at the bathtub, it was full of blood. Tenka moved away from it cautiously and moved to the back corner of the room to find another key, it must've been to the cafeteria.

"I think I found the key." Tenka whispered in an excited tone and then walked back to her. A corpse jumped out from the bloody bathtub but remained dormant, Nenriki didn't seem to notice.

"I found an empty lighter." Nenriki whispered in return. Tenka smiled, they were almost able to burn something. That's it! They would burn the monstrosity out of the way, and then the entire house if the corpses didn't leave. Or the doll room… Tenka hated those fucking dolls. Tenka's thoughts vanished when she took notice of the corpse was no awake and was about to attack. Tenka sat down on the half formed corpse, making the blood sink into the denim. Nenriki stood still for a moment.

"Nenriki, get out!" Tenka warned her as the corpse squirmed underneath her, trying to slash at Nenriki. Nenriki blinked and ran out of the room. Tenka stood up and ran around the bathtub with the corpse chasing her, she went slow enough that it was close to her but then sped up so she could shut the door. The corpse began banging on the door. Tenka and Nenriki held it back so it couldn't open but there was a low groaning sound at the other door. The two corpses outside were trying to get in! Tenka ran to the other door and pushed on it with all her might.

"What do we do?" Nenriki panicked; Tenka couldn't believe this!

"In five seconds you're going to run into the Reception room and I'm going to follow you to my best advantage, I want you to get anywhere away from this area, got it?" Tenka said as calmly as she could to make sure Nenriki understood the weight of the situation. Nenriki must've nodded because she didn't answer, that and she was panting. This must've been getting to her.

"Got… it…" Nenriki finally replied. "One…"

"Two…" Tenka counted.

"Three…" Nenriki continued.

"Four…"

"Five!" Nenriki released the door to have the monster come thrashing out, Tenka released next and let the other two come in and then ran to the Reception room herself. They held down the door together, three corpses up against the two of them weren't going to do any good.

"I need you to take down the painting with the hole in it, where you were attacked…" Tenka instructed; Nenriki cleared her throat and ran to the painting and tossed it next to the fire place, not letting it burn. Tenka was losing the door, it was slowly opening. "Get the stool by the dresser." Nenriki pushed it as fast as she could; Tenka moved the stool which moved even slower. There was a new passage way available that the ruined painting had concealed. "Go through the passage." Tenka instructed as she sat on the stool to keep it stuck. Nenriki went through the passage, still running. Tenka soon ran after her and put the painting to cover the entrance. The corpses seemed to think they were now lost and did not know where they had gone. Tenka and Nenriki were now freezing out there; it was blowing wind so intense Nenriki could hardly hold her footing. Tenka held her hand as if a way to guide her and went out through the first door she saw, there were pots everywhere and there was a single broken bucket in that room. Tenka opened the door to find a garden, there was a large wall. No way out from here. Tenka growled with frustration and tried to discover if there was anything useful within the garden; the only thing she found was another gem by the well. Tenka thought: "Who has a private well?"

"Hey who are your friends?' Nenriki asked very suddenly, making Tenka jump a bit.

"I don't have friends, exactly." Tenka replied; Tenka was always inside so she never had time to make friends. She only knew her small family, "I have my family though."

"Sounds familiar." Nenriki said; she must have been referring to herself.

'What do you mean?" Tenka asked.

"I only know Yuki, my mother, Ukeru, my father and Roiyaru, my…" Nenriki stopped; she didn't know how to describe Roiyaru.

"Step-something?" Tenka attempted to fill in the blanks.

"Something like that." Nenriki sighed. Tenka thought Nenriki must've hated her for some reason, step-sister? More attention maybe… Step-mother? Replacing her mother would definitely get on her nerves… Or maybe it was just an affair at the start and now she's just using him. Ohh… That woman was going to get it whenever she figured it out.

"What does she do?" Tenka thought she might as well ask about her.

"She's my father assistant." Nenriki answered; sounded like a cheesy porn that Gosai would watch… Just thinking about the erotic scene goes down between the two. Tenka became a little concerned with how her thoughts had managed to find porn within the mad situation going on around them.

"That must be… nice. We should go to the cafeteria soon. Do you think it's safe?" Tenka asked her, thought she might as well ask considering she had been leading the whole time when the guide was the one who had been following.

"It will never be safe in this house." Nenriki replied after a moment, "We can run if they are there." Nenriki finally decided.

"Alright." Tenka ran up the painting's frame and pushed on it slightly and got a good hold on it. "Ready?" Tenka looked back at the 11 year-old girl. Nenriki nodded and moved closer to her; slightly tugging on her white tank top, the tension was getting worse. "Go!" Tenka shouted and pushed the painting out and threw it toward the first thing she saw, which was nothing… The corpses were gone. Tenka simply walked out of the hall to find a line of dolls with knives standing there; giving a creepy smile like the other two red dolls from the Doll room. Tenka twitched slightly; they were so lucky that the lighter wasn't working or else she'd have set them on fire. Pyromania, maybe?

"To the cafeteria?" Nenriki questioned as she walked toward the door; she was ready to get out of that room and never return. Tenka nodded and walked past the dolls and took Nenriki's hand and left the Reception room and then the West Hall and ran to the big door between the stair cases. That was the only room left to discover. Tenka put her arm around Nenriki protectively; the corpses protecting the hall weren't there anymore which only made Tenka even more suspicious. The door opened with a loud creaking sound and then shut behind them with one. Tenka walked inside to hear a very unpleasant sound. A ravenous appetite it must've had; the chewing sound gave the two girls shivers.

Something was _eating…_

Tenka and Nenriki wanted to avoid the kitchen a little while longer. Nenriki wandered the room to find nothing but the usual chairs, one of them knocked over and decorative plants in the corners of the room. Tenka looked at the red curtains against the back wall. Tenka opened them up because there was a lump by it. If it was another doll she was going to be very upset; but it wasn't. Tenka moved back rather startled to find that there was a dead body lying on the window still; it was missing its eyes but even though there weren't any eyeballs it still gave a look of pure terror. Tenka backed away and it then fell leaving a gem on the window still; Tenka walked up to it once more to snag the gem and then flee away. Nenriki didn't find anything else; they were going to have to go to the source where the corpse was eating. Tenka slowly slipped into the room, being hesitant about where the thing was. Tenka walked in to find a torn up large dog eating everything from the cabinets. It didn't even pay any attention to them; Tenka motioned Nenriki forward and they ventured the room. Tenka found oil immediately within the bottom cupboards along with other cleaning utensils. Nenriki saw that the mat had been lifted a little so she moved the rug back to find another secret passage. Tenka gave her a thumbs up but knew she still had to look through the rest of the cupboards. The only other thing she found was another gem. Tenka gave a low moan but just went back to Nenriki; Tenka went down first to make sure it was safe.

"It's pitch black… Turn on the lantern." Tenka advised her; Nenriki took out the lantern and turned it on then went down the entrance.

"This must be the storehouse." Nenriki mumbled and looked around, only one door and it was locked. Tenka and Nenriki sighed; there was nothing left, there was no way to get to Ukeru.

"This can't be it…!" Tenka shouted with frustration. Tenka fell to the ground and sat against the wall, there was nothing left. Nenriki paced the ground for a minute or two and then kicked the wall. Nenriki moved back after a moment and then kneeled, facing the wall.

"It isn't! Look there's a hole!" Nenriki pointed out.

"It's too small for you or me." Tenka reminded her; but Nenriki pulled Kousetsu out of her apron.

"Doesn't need to be either of us." Nenriki answered and set Kousetsu onto the ground. "Please…" Nenriki whispered with the last of her hope. Within moments Kousetsu returned with something. Nenriki picked it up and observed it, it was lighter fluid! Nenriki filled up the lighter with the fluid.

"We can burn the monstrosity now!" Tenka said cheerfully. Nenriki and Tenka smiled and stood up. They headed for the latter to go to the East Hall… but the lantern went out.

"Ah! What happened?" Nenriki mumbled and attempted to turn on the lantern, the flicking sound repeating multiple times before turning back on, by that time Tenka had felt something squeeze her shoulder… And apparently so had Nenriki. They both turned around to see what it was, but nothing was there. Tenka made Nenriki flee first then she followed her out. They were just about out of the kitchen when the dog came chasing after them; but not for long. Nenriki coughed a little and caught her breath; though the experience wasn't dangerous it was nerve-racking. Tenka stood by the door, she was ready to leave this room and never return. Nenriki and Tenka left the room; the two corpses weren't there still. Where had they gone? Nenriki went to the East Hall without any thought, Tenka slowly following behind; Nenriki didn't go through the door to where the monster remained. Tenka kneeled down by her.

"I'll do it, please give me the lighter." Tenka asked. Nenriki pulled out the lighter and handed it to Tenka.

"I'll be out here…" Nenriki said quietly. Tenka gripped the lighter tightly and smiled despite her heart racing. Tenka was going to have to kill something. She went through the door and down the stairs, the halls echoed with moans of the monster. When Tenka walked up to it and growled at her; the thing looked like it consisted of so many bodies mutated together and was missing its skin. Tenka lifted the oil and threw the fluid onto the creature and then held up the lighter and light it up. Tenka's hand wavered… She couldn't kill it. Tenka stood still; Nenriki was depending on her and in a way so was Ukeru. Tenka had to kill if she wanted to save them. Tenka turned on the lighter and threw it at the monster which gave a painful scream of sheer dread.

"_**Help me it hurts…**_" it screeched; Tenka eyes widened and mumbled in an almost mute tone.

"I'm sorry… I can't…" Tenka ran up the stairs with her heart racing and turned to Nenriki, giving her a look of confusion. "I-It's gone." Tenka said softly trying to maintain a calm sense of morality. Nenriki nodded and went through the door, Tenka following behind her, down the stairs and past the hall. There were two doors; Nenriki had been waiting long enough to see her father, she ran through the door to her left while Tenka discovered the room to her right. She didn't find much because it was so dark in there she picked up the first thing she saw which was a wooden bucket; Tenka squinted her eyes and looked around and only found bottles and cabinets filled with drugs. Tenka found mutated unborn children and the sort. She found clear bottles with eyeballs in it. Tenka moved back as it fell to the floor; Tenka picked it up and put it into her pocket and then left. When Tenka caught up with Nenriki she was talking with Ogre; he was now walking through another door. Tenka hated him for reason but felt she could trust him, it was a strange feeling. Nenriki followed him immediately; there was a woman on the ground dressed as a nurse. Tenka could assume that this woman was Roiyaru; she had blond hair and was tan. Tenka thought she looked like someone from a perfume ad or could be a model; she looked like a girl who would be from California. Tenka lifted the woman's skirt and took a key. Tenka knew she must've had something on her. Tenka got up and went to the door Nenriki went through.

"Mom!" Nenriki shouted as she heard a door slam followed by quick dragging sounds.

"What happened?!" Tenka saw a gem in the corner and picked it up then ran up to Nenriki with concern.

"It can't be." Nenriki mumbled loud enough for Tenka to barely hear; Tenka easily figured it out. She knew Yuki was deceased and this curse brought corpses back to life… Her mother was after Ukeru, her father.

"But why?" Tenka asked, holding Nenriki, this experience was going to take its toll on Nenriki.

"Why indeed…" Ogre stepped out from behind them. There were large tubes about the room with bodies in them. The weird thing about them though was there wasn't a face hair or any defining features, just bodies; they were just as creepy as the dolls.

"I don't want to think it's that but…" Nenriki mumbled, "Mom is jealous of Roiyaru… And she doesn't want to share Dad anymore." Nenriki added, it made sense but Tenka though Yuki wouldn't want her daughter to be all alone with Roiyaru.

"Are you going to find out?" Ogre sounded as if he had a smirk on his face not a facial expression of concern. Nenriki moved out of Tenka's arms and went through the next door. Tenka turned and walked over to Ogre; she was getting hostile towards him. She hated his attitude.

"What is your problem?!" Tenka closed in on him and pushed him against the wall. He smiled further and wrapped his arms around her; Tenka blinked her eyes wide… Was he hugging her? Tenka wrapped her arms around him in return she felt at peace almost automatically.

"You're just like your father." Ogre said quietly. Tenka gasped and moved back.

"You know my father…?" Tenka stood looking at him, her jaw dropped. Ogre smirked again and nodded.

"Very well actually." Ogre replied and looked to the door and walked past her and through the door. Tenka followed him, she wanted information. She never knew her father and now he says that he knew him! She needed to know more! When Tenka opened the door she didn't find him just a man with a twisted head and teal colored hair standing in front of Nenriki, thanking her. He vanished into thin air and left a gem. Nenriki picked up the gem and then turned to Tenka and handed it to her.

"Where did Ogre go? Or your parents?" Tenka asked looking around the room. Nenriki had a glum look, she didn't look like she was angry or sad, it was hard to identify.

"Don't know, but we have to keep moving." Nenriki stated and went through the next door; leaving Tenka behind. Tenka stood there silent; it was too late for getting Nenriki help. Tenka could tell immediately with the sudden change in character. Tenka followed her out the door. Tenka turned down the hall to her left and went up a latter to find herself back at the East Hall. Nenriki must've gone to her right, not her left. Tenka was getting emotional; she was overflowing with intense feelings. How she pitied and hated Nenriki right now and confused about her life because of Ogre and just about everything else terrorized her. Tenka found a ghost, sulking in front of her. Tenka began to follow it; the spirit was leading her to the Archives. Tenka willingly followed it and found a door she hadn't noticed before. Tenka pulled out the key she found on Roiyaru and then proceeded to open the door. Tenka laid in Roiyaru's bed for a moment to think about everything and then looked around the room and the only thing she found was a diary; Roiyaru's diary mentioning the first day she came to this mansion and how she met Ukeru… And how she loved him… and the affair. Tenka couldn't believe what she was reading; she had to show this to Nenriki! Tenka took the book in her arms and began running back but she heard the familiar shout coming from down the hall. Tenka ran down to find that she was on the floor struggling to get away from some invisible force. Tenka couldn't do much. Nenriki was thrashing her legs like an Olympic swimmer. Tenka took her hands and pulled as hard as she could, most likely squeezing Nenriki's hands hard enough to make them in pain; but it worked and she got away.

"What was that?!" Tenka dropped the book and held Nenriki, "You scared me to death, damn you!" Tenka shouted and held her firmly.

"_You _were scared?! I was the one being threatened!" Nenriki screamed at her; Tenka's attention got lost on the mini chainsaw on Nenriki's side.

"Where did you get that…?" Tenka whispering questioningly. Nenriki noticed where her eyes were focused.

"The attic." Nenriki answered and moved past her then pulled something out of her pocket, "This was in there too." Nenriki handed Tenka a gem, and headed back down the stairs to get to the basement. Tenka followed Nenriki mindlessly; Tenka didn't have anything to do other than that because she hasn't been anywhere except the rooms she's already discovered, there was nothing left for her to do. "There's a row of barrels blocking the next door, you weren't there to move them so I was going to improvise."

"So you found a tiny chainsaw? Who even has a chainsaw lying about in the house?" Tenka was trying to get her to admit that her father wasn't who she said he was.

"My father…" Nenriki stopped in her tracks, right before the entrance to the passage Tenka hadn't been to yet.

"Why on Earth would he have a chain saw lying in the house?!" Tenka shouted at her; Nenriki revved up the chainsaw and turned to her, slightly cutting off a small portion of Tenka's hair on her left. Tenka backed away; she didn't think a girl at that age would dare to do that.

"He's my father; I don't care what he's done." Nenriki said with a fierce perception, Nenriki loved her father that much was obvious but now that Tenka thought about it, she had no one left but he father so for Tenka take away him as well would be cruel. Tenka gave it one final thought: She already knew.

"I agree." Tenka finally said in response, she had to drop it. Nenriki turned off the chainsaw and went through the entrance. It was a really dark room and looked like it had seen light in years, or a visitor for that matter. Tenka pushed a pot back to find a pot was hiding a gem in a weak spot; Tenka picked it up and turned her attention to the corner. There was five barrels in the corner of the room. Tenka saw the door behind two of them. Nenriki didn't waste any time destroying them and then going through the door, Tenka followed and tipped one of the other barrels over because she wanted to move the barrels, for so reason she didn't like barrels, maybe it was because of that one incident when she was six… Didn't matter to her at the moment. Nenriki moved over to the corner to find an old man mumbling to himself talking about some woman going crazy, Tenka sat on one of the barrel and watched as Nenriki attempted to speak to him. To Tenka it was clear he was in a whole parallel universe from theirs. Nenriki gave up and destroyed the barrels out of boredom, Tenka got out of the way before she could be hit with the blade. The only thing it did was it revealed a gem where Tenka had been sitting. Tenka picked up the gem, how many did she have and how many where there? Tenka wasn't sure if she was missing one already… What would she even use them for anyway?

"Slow leads…" Nenriki mumbled and started walking for the next door, when she walked out the familiar cold blow of wind to them started again.

"I thought we were in the basement…" Tenka questioned and took Nenriki's hand and went down the hall. Nenriki didn't answer, maybe she didn't know either. They walked through the next door which appeared around the corner to their left. The first thing they heard was a familiar sound of sobbing. Tenka immediately recognized; she had heard this crying earlier…. Where had she heard it? She knew it scared the Hell out of Nenriki.

"Do you remember where we heard this?" Nenriki apparently recognized it too so it must've been only a few moments ago.

"It was within the West Hall or the Archives maybe?" Tenka remembered it was somewhere within that area. Tenka and Nenriki immediately saw a large door like the one for the cafeteria. Nenriki walked up and pushed on the door but with no luck. It was locked. Tenka knew there had to be a switch and so did Nenriki, so there was only one place to check for the switch… The girl whom was crying was in a small room by herself. Tenka walked up to the door and looked through the barred window. She was actually quite beautiful- She was missing her eyes though. Just like Tanchou. Tenka softly knocked on the door to try and get her attention but she just kept sobbing.

"_My eyes… That man took my eyes!_" the girl cried with a half shout. There was no way through. There was only one more door, Nenriki went through the door to find the Storehouse from earlier that they couldn't get inside, they went back through the door to find the place the same as they had left it. Tenka thought about the eyeless girl… Tenka pulled out the eye bottle in her pocket; she had some eyes with her but the girl wasn't going to know if they were hers or not. Tenka went back through the Storehouse and knocked on the door roughly.

"Hey! I have some eyes! Are they yours?!" Tenka shouted at her in an interrogating way. The girl just kept crying; they were going to have to find another way to give the eyes back to her. Nenriki walked back to Tenka just to have Tenka walk past her again. Tenka was entirely focused but she hadn't noticed that she was abandoning Nenriki like Nenriki had with her for a short while.

"What's wrong?" Nenriki asked as she got ignored for a while as Tenka searched.

"Where did we hear the girl crying before we knew it was her?" Tenka looked all around and needed to find out or else they weren't going to be able to progress.

"I think we were in the Reception room…" Nenriki mumbled; she didn't act entirely sure. Tenka was silent for a moment to collect her thoughts. Nenriki was right!

"Nenriki I could kiss you!" Tenka picked up Nenriki bridal style, which was surprisingly easy despite there only being a four-year difference and that Nenriki was carrying a chainsaw. She had to have been carrying at least a hundred pounds but Tenka was carrying her like was nothing at all.

"I prefer if you didn't…" Nenriki laughed a little. Tenka ran to the Reception room with Nenriki in her arms and flew the door to the West Hall open and then the door to the Reception room. They looked around the room to try and figure out where they had originally heard the sound of crying. They went outside to the well and heard nothing… They walked back into the Reception room and they heard the crying but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Their victory was short lived and the frustration returned but just as sudden as the frustration came it left. Tenka was getting cold without her jacket and sat by the fire and the concentration of the crying got louder when she got closer to the fire. Tenka looked at the wooden bucket in her hand and dumped out the contents she had in it and ran outside to the little pond they had in their garden. They must've been loaded or something.

"Hey, why do you guys have such a big house?" Tenka finally decided to ask; Ukeru couldn't have made a fortune like this just by being a doctor, nevertheless an insane doctor.

"Yuki owns this house, it was originally a church." Nenriki explained bluntly; it made sense though. A church would have all these rooms, except the creepy corpses crawling all over the place.

"So your mom was religious?" Tenka asked as she pulled the bucket into the water and carefully walked back to the Reception.

"Um, a little." Nenriki answered and stepped back. Tenka threw the cool liquid on the fiercely burning flames; putting out the heat almost instantly. Tenka picked up the eye bottle and handed it to Nenriki.

"I can't go through here, I'm too big. I need you to see if there's a way to drop these down there." Tenka asked, "I can't do it, so, please…" Tenka knew Nenriki was getting more and more nervous as they ventured throughout her own house. The thought of all of it must've scared her. Nenriki gulped, as if she was consuming her fear, and took the bottle firmly and went inside the fireplace. After a few moments the echoing sound of crying stopped suddenly after the bottle seemed to have broken in front of her. Nenriki crawled out, coughing a little since most of the air in there was filled with ash.

"It's… done…" she coughed; Tenka stood up and then helped Nenriki up after. There was another thing done. With the two corpses being gone it made moving back and forth much easier.

"Alright let's go." Tenka smiled and took her hand kindly. Nenriki was now seeing her as a sister rather than a friend. They went back into the kitchen to find that there were now many different corpses blindly walking around and the two corpses that guarded the entrance hall were there, looking for them. Tenka picked up Nenriki again, and gave her a stern look, "Hold on tight." Tenka moved toward the crawling one to get its attention. Once the crawling corpse started moving toward them she jumped onto a chair and broke the chair on it, making a wooden stake and wounding the creature but with this injury and a howling scream from it; the injured corpse now hand the attention of all the corpses in the room. Tenka didn't expect that and the other several corpses turned their attention to the wounded corpse and got a lock on the two girls. Tenka jumped onto the table, Nenriki still in her arms.

"Be careful…" Nenriki whimpered softly, "this was a huge test of trust"- Tenka told herself mentally. Tenka needed to up her game as the dozen of corpses came rushing at her. Tenka kicked one that was toward the window.

"Jump!" Tenka said on instinct and threw Nenriki high into the air and over the corpses. Tenka watched as Nenriki landed with a bit of a stumble as the flock of corpses were still focused on Tenka. "Good…" Tenka panted, the throw took most of her strength. Tenka pulled out the scalpel she had from earlier that she used to cut off the doll's hands she ran into earlier and spun to give her a barrier large enough to give her time to kick over the large table with the last of her strength, but that left another three to take care of. Tenka looked over to Nenriki, who was still staring at her. "Get downstairs to the girl!" Tenka shouted as one of the corpses reached out a clawed at her shirt, making a large cut on her stomach. Tenka winced and gave another kick to one, pushing it over. She wasn't going to make it out; she didn't have enough time to get away. The few that fell from her pushing over the table were only stunned, within moments they would be attacking her. Tenka threw the scalpel at the second corpse blocking her way to Nenriki. The third one was still in her way and the others were getting up. Tenka didn't have to take it out, it fell down on its own. Nenriki appeared behind it with one of the chairs. Tenka panted and took Nenriki's hand giving a look of mental thanks then proceeded to get out of there before they all got up. Nenriki and Tenka ran down the stairs form the kitchen, through the Storehouse and back to the small room with the eyeless girl. Nenriki was emotionally exhausted; Tenka was physically exhausted after that experience. Tenka knocked on the eyeless girl's door one more time and the girl walked out, now having her eyes and smiling. She turned to the both of them and thanked them and left a gem for them. Tenka turned to Nenriki and smiled at her, Nenriki smiled as well. Nenriki embraced Tenka. Tenka was a bit surprised at first but then hugged her back. "Let's get your father." Tenka said after removing her arms from the sentimental Nenriki.

"Y-Yeah…" Nenriki agreed. Nenriki was beginning to like her; almost as much as she liked Kousetsu. Tenka walked inside the small room and pulled the switch which opened the very large door blocking their path. Nenriki walked up the entrance then waited for Tenka to catch up with her. When Tenka returned to Nenriki's side; they were both a little nervous for some reason. They walked through together and went down the hall and ran down the stairs in sync but when they looked again they were in the same exact pathway.

"Did we just..?" Tenka asked with an unfinished statement. Nenriki nodded; they just went in a circle despite only going down the hall. Tenka knew within an instant that the hall was going to be looped. Tenka walked down the hall and down the stairs again only to appear behind Nenriki by the entrance but this time there was a girl in a pale blue dress, she had dark green hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes. She looked very sad but she didn't look like a subject like the others. Some of them actually looked like they were still human. Nenriki was the first to approach her.

"Are you keeping me from going ahead?" Nenriki asked the kneeling girl in the corner, Tenka approached next to Nenriki. Tenka didn't want to frighten the girl and end up having to chase after her. The woman on the ground gave a quick nod. "I need to go through to save my father." Nenriki added after the woman nodded. The woman kept quiet for a moment. "What can I do to convince you?" Nenriki decided to ask. The woman got up and stood behind Nenriki. Tenka watched her; the subject didn't seem hostile and didn't seem like she was trying to get something from her pockets. Nenriki walked out of the entry way with the woman still following, and Tenka following behind the woman to ensure that Nenriki wouldn't get injured. Nenriki took multiple glances back at the woman who would say nothing.

"Why're you following her?" Tenka decided to ask as they moved past the red carpet. The woman said nothing. "Do you want to go home?" Nenriki and Tenka were looking at her; it was almost pitiful to see a woman that sullen.

"Do you want to get out?" Nenriki asked, the woman nodded once more. "I see… Follow me, I'll get you outside, but then you have to let me through there, okay?" The woman nodded again. Tenka knew she must've been a mute. Nenriki went over to where they would go through the Storehouse; Tenka knew the front entrance wasn't going to open but even that fact didn't matter. Nenriki was about to open the door when a familiar moaning sound came form the door; it gave the two girls chills. Nenriki knew she couldn't go that way. Tenka advised that they should go to the outside hall and take the long way around considering Tenka was still weary and Nenriki couldn't fight those monsters Nenriki agreed to go around. The woman followed Nenriki still as Tenka monitored every movement. They only got half way down the hall when the woman suddenly vanished in front of Tenka into thin air.

"She just… vanished…" Tenka told Nenriki; Nenriki turned around and just shrugged it off, assuming she must've just decided that she could find her way out from there.

"I guess we should just go back now." Nenriki sighed and walked back through the door, Tenka followed but both of them fell unconscious as they entered the hall again. Tenka awoke in the middle of the Corpse room where Nenriki returned the body to its head. Tenka was wearing the pale blue dress the woman was wearing that just vanished in front of her. Tenka attempted to call out for Nenriki but she couldn't since the subject's body she was in was a mute. Tenka ran for the door that would lead her back to where Nenriki would be but the door was locked. Tenka sighed and walked to the other door to where she had last seen Roiyaru but the door opened before she could even touch the handle. A man walked through, carrying a large chainsaw… This must've been Ukeru, the "doctor". Tenka analyzed his outfit and behavior. He had black messy hair and oval glasses, he had trouble seeing, that could be a disadvantage for him. He was wearing a lab coat which was stained with blood and a black shirt underneath, the collar folded over properly. He was dressed formal for a madman. His shoes were shiny; he kept clean so Nenriki wouldn't know about how murderous he actually was. He wore a medical mask; he was delicate with his work. He was an organized killer; he must've believed that he was cleansing the world of scum when he was part of the trash. He had beady brown eyes that gave the assumption that he was hiding a smirk underneath that mask. He revved the chainsaw at her. Tenka was going to run and duck underneath him but she no longer had control of this body; she stood paralyzed with fear.

"Stay still, won't you?" Ukeru asked with a mocking tone. It was practically cruel just to hear it. The subject's body back up and tripped over her own feet. Ukeru gave heavy, slow footsteps. It was terrifying how he drew closer and heard the chainsaw get louder and louder until she blacked out when she was about to be killed. Tenka awoke once more to hearing a whimpering Nenriki with teary eyes.

"Had the same dream?" Tenka was remaining strong, for Nenriki's sake.

"Were you the subject?" Nenriki asked as she looked at her with eyes, they looked like she was going to plead with her eyes. She was acting guilty in a way. Tenka was quiet for a moment.

"Were you 'the doctor'...?" Tenka knew the answer already. Nenriki was in the form of her father and killed another subject. Tenka got a horrible feeling that Nenriki was going to be exactly like her father when she grew up. No… Tenka was going to stop that from happening and take Nenriki as her own. Tenka would slaughter Ukeru if she had to; she couldn't let Nenriki get hurt like that.


	3. Never Enter the Mansion

**Never Enter the Mansion**

Tenka took Nenriki's hand and walked down the stairs with Nenriki when Nenriki vanished from her hand and the stairs began to change again; No… No! She hadn't saved Nenriki yet, she still needed help. Tenka turned around and went up the stairs but there was no use, she was already in another world.

"Nenriki!" Tenka looked down the stairs and saw her fade from view, Nenriki had passed out at the bottom of the stairs and a man standing above her… Ogre. Tenka reappeared at the top of the stairs but it was different, the room was entirely white but there was a gun in front of her then a pocket-knife and various other weapons. Syringes, scissors, guns, swords, knives, whips, bows, arrows… Was she supposed to pick one? If she was then she'd have to pick one she was experienced with and one that would have some sort of effect on just about anything. Was she only allowed to choose just one, or was she actually in a room where she could take everything? Tenka looked at a cabinet and noticed that it was slightly open and… there was something inside… glowing. Tenka's curiosity overcame her and she kneeled down and opened the cabinet, there was a suit case inside which looked oddly familiar- - Where had she seen someone with a suitcase…? Tenka looked at the case and pulled it out and set it on the floor then opened it. The case was full with a set of knives, some special short sword, a bunch of potions and all of which were glowing, a manual and a syringe. Tenka opened the manual, It was just one sheet of paper.

To Whomever is Reading This:

I expect this will be the white haired girl;

I had given you two potions, if you have decided to take this kit, then you will know what to do with them.

This a kit for fighting angels and demons and if a mortal gets cut by the blade it is lethal.

Oh, and you're going to need a change of clothes for where you're going.

Be careful dear child.

Ogre- -

Tenka picked up the kit and grabbed a sword and half a dozen katanas, just in case… Tenka looked at the change of clothes on the counter; they were each labeled with a name: "Ilarzia", "Gosai", "Yoru" and "Tenka" at the end. Why would they need different outfits?

Tenka picked up her set, it was odd to her, a room full of weapons and a set of clothes for each person. The first thing on hers was a long band, a blindfold. Tenka looked at the rest of it, long thigh high white boots. Tenka thought they were cute but, a little "adult" for someone her age. A blue button jacket with red rolled up sleeves with two buttons on the side of the sleeve. Underneath the jacket was a white long sleeve dress shirt with a matching ascot on the shirt.

"What the hell does he think he wants me dressed up as?" Tenka was willing to wear it but, it didn't seem like something to wear to battle, the last thing was a black mini skirt. Tenka put on the outfit quickly since she knew someone else was going to show up within a few moments. She opened the door with her outfit on, she was glad that the boots were flats and not heeled boots. She picked up the suitcase and the weapons she chose and the world around her dissolved and she reappeared at the top of a case of stairs, there was a silver haired man running away from the stairs, Tenka ran after him, he had information if he was running.

"E-Excuse me!" Tenka ran after him and as he noticed the girl in the hallway he opened the door for her while he was already inside.

"Come quickly!" he shouted in a strained whisper sort of tone. Tenka ran over to him, his expression changed, Tenka looked behind her and found out there was some type of monster behind her- - It looked like a the skin color of the corpses she had just abandoned in the other place. Tenka went through the door and locked the door behind her, there was no fighting that… thing…

"What was that?" Tenka asked the man, she was a little startled, first reanimated corpses and then that giant monster.

"I'm too awesome to give that thing a name." the man looked at the girl with a bit of a confused look and poked her; Tenka poked him back in return. "You look like me except… female…" the man was wearing something else entirely but he wasn't wrong their facial structures were familiar they even had the same shade color of eye and hair. The man had red eyes, like hers and the silver-white hair was messy like hers. Their skin tone was just a tad off.

"Wait you're a guy…?" Tenka replied in a way to tease him.

"Of course I am a male! I'm too awesome to be a girl, my name is Gilbert you-!" the man shouted in return but was quickly interrupted.

" 'Too awesome to be a girl'?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Tenka smacked Gilbert in the arm. "You stay here and I'll take down that thing myself!" she threw the suitcase on the bed next to her and the extra katanas. Gilbert wondered why she had so many weapons, Tenka walked out of the room and looked for the monster and couldn't find it in the hallway she then walked down another case of stairs and began looking for the monster but instead of finding a strange creature she found another male. He seemed to be much different from the other, he looked confused as to why he was alone and even more so when he ran into her.

"Hello…?" he was a little startled and it seemed like he was afraid of her.

"Um, did you come here alone?" Tenka replied, "There's a man named Gilbert upstairs, he's a bit of a jerk- - Um looks a lot like me…" Ten explained.

"Oh, him… I'm Kiku." He bowed to her, she took a step back and bowed in return though she didn't like removing her eyes from in front of her. Tenka knew that Ogre told her to look for Gosai and Kigakiku, but did he mean this man? No, if she remembered correctly he referred to Kigakiku as a girl.

"Um, my name is Ten." Ten replied, the man seemed to be analyzing all of her, the outfit and her face.

"Are you sure you aren't his twin?" he asked.

"Yes." Tenka answered within a moment.

The room suddenly got very cold and Tenka looked behind Kiku to see that there was a woman behind him. It looked like her and there was a man pushing her back, a blond man, he seemed to be protecting her, but as quickly as it came… It left.

"I honestly thought that they had left, how regrettable that would've been…" Kiku said.

"Well I think you would've wanted to leave if you saw why they ran and hid." Ten said and walked toward the front door, it won't open, "Wh-What…?" Tenka shook the handle and looked at the man behind her, his brown eyes vanished behind his black bangs.

"There is something here? I heard it was just rumor…" Kiku looked a bit shocked.

"Let me take you to your friend." Ten offered immediately and quickly turned away from the door and looked to the man behind her. The man looked very upset; Tenka didn't like the situation either. Last time she had to protect a little girl who was persistant on saving her father but this time the man didn't look like he wanted to do anything about the situation. How could she possibly help a man who couldn't help himself?

"Please do." Kiku replied, he began to draw his weapon. Tenka panicked; either the monster was behind her or…

"Is something behind me?" Tenka was afraid to look.

"No…" Kiku replied and drew his blade, "But I see the monster now." Kiku drew his weapon and lunged towards her. Tenka gasped as the blade almost impaled her but the man vanished from her eyes, and she vanished from his.

"Th-That's new…" Tenka was a little shaken up. Three new men appeared, they all looked a little bit different.

"Hey where is everyone?" one man who was right in front of her spoke, she was invisible to them except one seemed to see her. The man who had spoken had dirty blond hair and blue eyes which were covered by round rectangular glasses. He wore a brown coat with fur and had a yellow star on the left side. He had a blue-gray dress shirt and a dark yellow-brown tie. Odd apparel for someone around here, but then again… She wasn't really one to talk.

"Um… They said they would leave the first floor to us and they went right up to the second floor." The other man replied. This man was also oblivious to her, he had silver hair but it was a few shades darker than Tenka's hair and he had gorgeous lilac eyes. He wore a white scarf that looked like it was quite old but it looked nice just the same. He had a beige cloak that seemed to be just as old as the scarf, but the thing was Tenka got an awful aura from him which just made her confused. Like as if he wanted friends but also wanted to kill them… She didn't know if she should even exist around him.

"Hm. Then we'll—" the man who had spoken up first was cute off by the sound of a door opening and that gray giant monster thing rushing right up to the man.

"Alfred…?!" the third man shouted out at the blond man in a whispered sort of tone. Then everything went black… Tenka awoke to the sound of a different man's voice, there were many monsters before but there were many different people this time.

"No. There is nothing— or no one—at all." The man said, Tenka was in a room by herself. It smelled awful, something was burning in the room she was in but the voices came form outside that room.

"Ivan and the others are on the first floor." Another man's voice, Tenka got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got up and looked around the room. She was laying in a white bed and there was a large table in the center of the room, Tenka saw at the back of the room was a fireplace.

"Yes. I know that. When I said there's no one here at all, I meant…" the previous man said. He sounded like he was a Briton where the one who had made the comment about a man named 'Ivan' sounded a bit Chinese. "How should I put it? It feels… as though everything has been consumed…" he added after a moment.

"You mean you can't see the usual illusions? If even illusions have been consumed, maybe we really should keep out." Another man's voice! Why were some many men here?! This men sounded French; maybe it was an international investigation…? 'A _sexist_ international organization…' Tenka thought, all men and Gilbert making that comment.

"I agree. In that case, I'll go and take a look upstairs. What are you going to do, Opium?" the Chinese man said. Opium..? Wasn't that an element in heroin? Tenka knew that was a drug, was that man always getting high or something…? Maybe she'd find out later…

"I don't really want to stay on this floor. I'll go upstairs, too." The Briton said.

"What, you're leaving me all alone? Well, then, when you're done checking out upstairs, we'll meet again right here." The Frenchman replied.

"Alright, then we'll leave the second floor to you." The Chinaman said before the Frenchman left for another room.

"Let's go, quickly. If we make Alfred wait, he won't shut up about it." The Briton said.

"You look pale. You really hate it here don't you?" the Chinaman said as they started walking up the stairs.

"I never thought I would envy people who can't 'See' so badly." The Briton replied as he followed the other man. The Frenchman really must have left.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." The Chinaman said as their voices faded up the stairs.

"Nothing." He mumbled and headed up the stairs with the other man ad as soon as they went up the stairs. Tenka left the room, she didn't care about the terrible smelling room- - Alfred was the name of the other man. The one who saw her shouted his name. Tenka rushed through the hall and down the stairs. The three men weren't there anymore… She didn't even see the man who had shouted the name: "Alfred". Tenka ran down the stairs and the sounds of pistol being fired sounded and then vanished suddenly, he had fired quite a lot. She had yet to figure out who had fired. Tenka walked down the hall nervously to her left there was one other room but she didn't want to go there yet she immediately found the other two she had ran to in the first place; she was still invisible to the silver-haired man in the scarf. The other however was still fully aware of her existence but they were preoccupied with the monster that was attacking them. The man who could see her had blond hair, a few shades darker than Alfred and he had dark blue eyes and had this weird one hair that curled dramatically. He had dropped a large cute white bear; that was indeed alive, his outfit consisted of goggles on his head holding back his longish hair and rounded rectangular glasses like Alfred had. He had a blue hoodie and red-brown denim jeans and black leather boots… Strange attire for a place like this, she guessed everyone just dressed oddly here. Tenka ran in front of the two and drew her sword to block an incoming hit for the cloaked man.

"Get out of here." Tenka instructed as she blocked the hit just barely. The sword cut the monster's hand a little, it was rather weak compared to what she imagined. Another two men ran in.

"Wh-What the hell is that monster?!" she recognized the voice as the Chinaman.

"Ah, you two sure took your time didn't you? As you can see, we're in the middle of an assault." He had a Russian accent, this must've been:

"Ivan…" she mumbled to remind herself but it did catch the Russian's attention. The two men being protected looked at her as she struck the enemy to make the monster draw back. The two new men who came forward began shouting at the other two but Tenka couldn't focus on their words or remove her eyes from the creature, the four started to attack together but none of them could work well together, Tenka drew back… but recognized a man she had seen before. The man with black hair and brown eyes wearing entirely white now was changed into entirely black. He slashed at the enemy and had come out of no where. Tenka drew back sheathed her sword, she didn't know if the man still considered her the enemy. Kiku actually ignored her and he reassured these new men not to worry and beat the monster rather quickly and vanished. After a minute the Russian man, who she assumed to be Ivan, said:

:Wow, he looks just like Matthew now…" he muttered.

"Just say that it disappeared, will you?" the blond man who saw her replied… This must've been Matthew. **FINALLY**, some people with normal names! Kiku looked at a man she had yet to analyze.

"Can you stand, Arthur?" Kiku asked. The man he was asking had a white dress shirt and a green tie that matched his jacket he was wearing; this man, Arthur, was using magic throughout the battle… He seemed to be new at it though. He had green eyes and very pale blond hair and his eyebrows seemed to be used a lot because they had a huge emphasis on his face. Arthur seemed to see her too unlike the others, even Ivan whom she had protected. Tenka looked away from Arthur and turned to Matthew.

"Um are you alright…?" Tenka had to ask since everyone seemed to be focusing on Kiku but Arthur and him.

"You can see me?" Matthew replied. Tenka gave a confused expression.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" Tenka asked in reply, "Are you a ghost?" Tenka added.

"Seems that way sometimes." Matthew answered in a bit of a frustrated mumble. No wonder why he was so quiet, because he was ignored so often he was always mumbling to himself!

"I'm sorry… Um, my name is Tenka, but everyone calls me 'Ten'." Ten quickly introduced herself in this moment of peace.

"Oh, I am Matthew, but you can call me Matt." He replied, he was actually kind of cute. Tenka blushed a little and tried not to mutter: "Kawaii~"

"U-Um… I , ah, Can you… Can you tell me who everyone here is?" Tenka asked, she kind of knew most of them but not their names of course.

"Mm-hm." He hummed his answer and pointed as he spoke. "The guy that you just protected with gray hair is Ivan." He pointed to the man wearing the cloak and scarf carrying the sword-pipe thing.

"And the guy who is wearing the green and has brown hair is Yao Wang." Matthew pointed at man who had the Chinese accent from earlier. He was wearing a green uniform that made him look like a soldier and had a red band on his arm.

"The guy who just beat the Thing is Honda Kiku." Matthew added as he pointed at the man who lunged at her when they first met. Honda Kiku was busy with the others seemingly to be asking them questions and making sure they were okay.

"There's a few others, um… Francis- - he's French- - and Alfred my big brother." Matthew explained who was missing, "Oh and of course there's Arthur… Who is walking over… right… now…" Matthew added as the one she recognized as the Briton that was now approaching the two.

"Hey, Matthew… Who is this?" Arthur asked as he stared at Tenka.

"You can ask her yourself…" Matthew muttered at him, but was smiling joyfully at the fact of being recognized as himself instead of someone else or just entirely ignored.

"I'm Ten." She held her hand out to be a bit formal with this stranger.

"You look older than ten…" Arthur replied and shook her hand anyway.

"A-Ah… Um, I'm Ten, er Tenka, I-It is my name." Tenka added to correct him. Arthur gave an embarrassed smile at his misunderstanding. Both of them realized something.

"Where's Alfred?!" Arthur and Tenka asked Matthew in sync, but both of them were at different areas at different times, and everyone blacked out…

"Francis is gone too." Arthur mumbled.

"You're missing two people?" Honda Kiku must've overheard them. "Gilbert went missing last night while Feliciano, Ludwig and I were sleeping." Kiku gave his information on Gilbert, but he acted as if he didn't know Tenka at all. This situation was rather unfortunate.

"Where is the other two?" Ten had to ask, even if it meant that Kiku would try to kill her again.

"Oh, they're upstairs. I'm Honda Kiku and you are…?" Kiku sheathed his blade and step forward and bowed to her.

"Oh, I'm… Uh, I am Ten." Ten answered and hastily bowed keeping her eyes on the man. "I was wondering if you had a safe room where everyone can rest up without being anxious or anything..."

"Yes, it is upstairs where the other two are." Kiku answered.

"Can we relocate there?" Tenka looked to the room around her and Kiku nodded. Arthur kept staring at her, Ivan finally saw her as if she was no longer a ghost.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked as he finally noticed that there was a female there.

"I'll tell you once we get upstairs." Ten didn't want to repeat herself again. Tenka picked up Kumajirou, the bear that Matthew had dropped and handed it to Matthew once more. They walked up as a group and Tenka stayed toward the back to watch over the group. Arthur and Matthew stood back by her, Arthur had a strange interest in her and Matthew felt like he could have a new best friend. When they went upstairs there was a man with odd auburn hair that had a strange curl on the side and was smiling but Tenka detected something was wrong, maybe he was just trying to keep smiling for everyone else's sake. Tenka would talk to him later.

"What? So everyone is here! Let's go back to the fireplace room, then!" this man had an Italian accent and though he acted surprised it didn't seem that way to her, maybe it was because she had to be liar detector with all these strangers… the possibility of evil, y'know, or just plain paranoia.

"Yes. Some are missing, but we'll have an emergency meeting now." Kiku replied. There was drilling sounds in the other room; that was probably Ludwig with a safe house. "Ludwig, if you're ready, let's go. They can't wait." Kiku added. Tenka wanted to remain the silent stranger until needed introduction.

"Understood." The working man from another place answered and seemed to finish his work, he sounded German. They all were a little different, this must've been some type of international gathering. The iron door in the corner opened loudly making Ten jump a little. "Sorry for making you wait." This man was tall, muscular, blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like what Hitler wanted a soldier to be: The perfect specimen. The perfect human. Tenka had the feeling of being a racist just looking at him but told herself it wasn't right for her to have that kind of bias. Tenka tried to stay quiet, Matthew took her hand and squeezed- - Seemed Matthew was a little afraid of him.

"Ve~ Are we okay now? Do you want to go in there again?" the Italian asked the German. Everyone else was silent like she was, they were probably just as anxious.

"No, it's okay. And I probably won't come back here. Or rather, I hope I won't." the man she assumed to be Ludwig replied.

"Really? I hope so. We can't take our time here. We need to talk to them as soon as possible." Kiku sounded glad. Tenka was a bit curious as to what was behind that iron door.

"You haven't found my brother, have you…?" Ludwig seemed to give a quieter tone. Ludwig did have a soft side so that was good news. Kiku gave the refusal that they hadn't found Gilbert yet; despite Tenka disliking him she didn't think he deserved to… die. The Italian- - Feliciano- - spoke up trying to be optimistic.

"I-It'll be okay! Cheer up Ludwig! If you're like that, we'll never find Gilbert!" he exclaimed. Ludwig apologized and agreed with Feliciano. Tenka wasn't paying attention to the three talking, she was looking at the rest of the group. Their expressions… Frantic, confused, concerned, frightened… This wasn't good, they needed some type of consolation. Feliciano seemed to have steady head, despite the slight silliness he had. The group began walking back to the room with the fireplace down the hall and they began to inform each other of what had happened. Gilbert wasn't in the room and the mention of Gilbert gone missing alerted her, she reminded herself that they had mentioned Gilbert earlier; And he wasn't the only one, the French man, Francis, and Alfred had gone missing as well. Then it came her turn to talk, no body knew her so they wanted to know how a complete stranger was there in a close group of friends.

"I think I'm what people call a 'traveler'." Ten began to explain.

"You mean a 'tourist'." Kiku corrected.

"Actually no, they're not a person who moves to discover knew places, more like a refugee; they're forced to move to other places, but instead of having to go and find a new home they're forced to fix homes. And it's not across the planet, it's more across dimensions."

"Dimensions, like parallel universes?" Yao shouted at the girl rather excitedly, the Italian was silent for some reason. He seemed like he would be happy or even he'd be screaming weird stuff at this time but he was silent. Maybe he actually just thought what she was saying was just complete crap. Maybe they were just crazy, who knows?

"Well there's a slight difference between the two, parallel universes is what could've come from a choice, but these can't have any relation from one another. They can only be similar by universal qualities." Tenka explained, she didn't know that much about this, just enough from her father's letters.

"How so?" Matthew inquired, hoping that he wouldn't be ignored. "Like universal qualities and how they're separated…" he specified further.

"I don't really know that much, most of them seem to be maintained within households, and stay on Earth, so humans are the only species I run into other than, that aliens and those reanimated corpses from the other dimension." Tenka's eyes widened and she slammed her fist on the glass table, the thick glasses slightly cracking

"_How? How had I forgotten about her so quickly?!" _

"You guys are trying to return home, get out alive right?" Tenka asked after her moment of silence. "In the last place I was in, there was a little girl… Younger than me… She was handling herself a lot better than I was."

"Are you alright?" Nenriki asked. Tenka was coughing, gagging then finally vomiting up what little was left in her stomach.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." Tenka clutched her stomach, hard. All the corpses, their forms… And even the bloody tools made her sick to her stomach. The trays the scalpels laid on were covered with raw muscle or cold rotting flesh.

"Are you lying to me?" Nenriki asked; Tenka was a horrible liar. Plus it was entirely obvious.

"She was determined to make sure her father was safe, reguardless of the consequences." She started, "In my opinion, her father was one of the monsters…" she mumbled to herself, only three men in the room heard her. "We're going to need to be ruthless, and take risks." She paused, "I don't know how it'll end. Either you can have faith in yourself or in others." The Italian's face changed for a moment, to one of shock to one of sternness. Tenka needed to watch Feliciano, he knew more than what he was telling. Feliciano got up and walked up to the fireplace, looking inside of it.

"What is it?" Tenka asked, their attention's turned to their friend by the fireplace.

"I-I-I um, I found a key in the fireplace!" he shouted with a large smile, it wasn't natural. Tenka didn't trust him anymore. "I think it goes to one of the other rooms in the house." Feliciano added.

"Good find." Tenka replied, getting up and going up to the man, he was a bit feminine. "Nice call." She smiled, she knew how to lie well, when she wanted to. "Our priority right now is to find your friends, right?" she asked once more. "Well let's get to it, shall we?" she looked the man straight in the eye, she would expect him to smile and agree and that's exactly what happened. There were smiles among the group for a moment, but only a moment. They had company; They all could tell by the heavy pounding on the door.

"So, it found us after all. This room is no longer safe." Kiku started up again. Feliciano started to panic, but they began talking in a rush again.

"Was it ever off-limits? Shit! What are we going to do?" Arthur was panicking too. More banging on the door, it was loosening up.

"My group will be in charge of dealing with the Thing." Kiku instructed, he was being a strong leader. Tenka would listen silently, she needed instructions as well. "Ludwig, Feliciano, you will search for that room to open with that key."

"Then I'll fight with Honda!" the brown haired man, Yao agreed. Ready to fight.

"Can I join you? I really have to thank it all for the trouble~" Ivan asked sweetly, in a way that seemed almost cruel for his tone.

"There's a room I want to investigate with Matthew, so that's where we're heading." Arthur stated quickly, wary of the approaching danger. "Feli, if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano." Arthur instructed Feliciano.

"Okay! B-Be careful, Honda." Feliciano replied in response.

"Thank you." Kiku replied, he was rather stoic and mature for this situation. "Tenka, where are you going?" Kiku added last second. Tenka's heart raced, that moment where she needed to be strong vanished—She was naturally weak. The creature got in at that moment.

"I'm going with Arthur and Matthew!" she said, she was closest to Feliciano, but she couldn't trust him or Ludwig yet for that matter. The thing walked up and stood behind Honda. A moment of silence from Kiku…

"Well, then, everyone… Good luck." Kiku said at the last moment before turning and giving the monster a good whack to its side, making it fly across the room. Tenka fled the room with the two blondes, and went to the room with the piano they were speaking of earlier, the room was rather large considering the lack of content in the room. There were four bookcases in the top right corner of the room and in the top left corner were two dressers. Arthur and Matthew caught their breath, they were older and healthier than Tenka was, why were they so out of breath? They only ran past a few rooms! Arthur stood up giving a heavy sigh.

"Okay, we'll examine this room before the others get here." Arthur announced, Tenka didn't disagree, she had chosen to go with them.

"All right. Um, first, this piano…" Matthew began speaking before he had fully gathered his thoughts, but she then figured out why he had made an incomplete sentence. There was a series of numbers on the piano keys. "It has these numbers, you see." Matthew at least finished the sentence, but there really wasn't enough to be said about the piano.

"What do you think they mean?" Tenka asked the both of them.

"I'm not sure what they're supposed to mean. Was there something we needed numbers for?" Arthur couldn't remember anything like that, Kiku, Feliciano or Ludwig would know better.

"No." Matthew replied bluntly, Tenka turned her attention away from the piano, she wanted to read among the bookshelves. Arthur began murmuring to himself and joined her by the bookshelves.

"Numbers… They must be a code for something. Something that uses numbers…" Matthew muttered to himself like Arthur was doing at the moment. "Numbers… Puzzles… Security, too. So, security breach… But this house isn't that high-tech, so… A safe, or…" he continued to mutter.

"Hey! The books in this room are nothing special, so wait here while I go to the room next door." Arthur said right before he left the room. Tenka tried to stop him, she thought splitting up would be bad. "There were a lot of books there, so I'll leaf through them." Arthur then left, well he wasn't going far. Tenka went back to Matthew.

"Anything?" she asked, giving a light sigh. She had been holding her breath for some time now.

"I actually forgot what I was thinking about when Arthur started talking to me." Matthew blushed a little from slight embarrassment.

"The piano…" Tenka said, she heard him muttering something about a code.

"First, the piano. God, Alfred is always getting us into trouble. Why can't he be a little more considerate? I mean—" Matthew started, but the door opened. Tenka took a step closer to Matthew, the creature had entered the room. "Oh, is that you, Arthur? I'm sorry; I haven't looked here yet." Matthew started and the monster drew closer, "Also! We were told not to do anything alone remember? I'm coming with you this time." Tenka covered Matthew's mouth, the thing was right behind him now. She gently turned him around to see the thing. Tenka stayed silent, it wasn't being aggressive yet, maybe it would just ignore them, but it didn't. It saw Tenka straight away, Tenka moved away from Matthew. The creature was ignoring Matthew at the moment.

"Matthew, stay out of this right now. Alright?" Tenka said as it stood up straight, making itself look threatening and larger. This caught Tenka's attention, animals only did that when they felt threatened, it didn't do this with the others.

"You won't escape." It told her.

"Neither will you." Tenka replied, drawing her blade. She waited for the thing to attack first, "Have at you!" she yelled at the thing and it lunged at her. She quickly slid between the thing's leg, dodging the dogged attack. She then sliced open the back of the knees, a weak spot for required movement. It couldn't get up now, Tenka then walked by the nape of the neck. The weakest spot, a single thrust paralyzed the body from the neck down. Tenka quickly hit the monster there and ended its suffering. The corpse faded away instantly.

"H-How did you that? You were so fast, and strong… You knew all the weak points… H-How—?" he rambled on. Tenka took his shoulder firmly and shushed him. The blood in the corner didn't vanish unlike the body. Arthur returned within a few minutes after that.

"It's no use. There was nothing that could be particularly useful." Arthur announced as he returned.

"Really…?" Matthew muttered, he was left like that without a friend. Tenka didn't really think that Matthew would consider her a friend.

"Hm? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Arthur asked, Tenka pointed to the blood in the corner.

"No… I see now… Since the flow of time is all odd, you didn't run into it…" Matthew muttered, Tenka had already forgotten. The flow of time is different for everyone. Arthur just looked confused, Tenka would explain it to him later.

"I don't think the creature will be coming in this room for awhile, that what I can say." Tenka replied, she cursed at herself. She was definitely going to look suspicious.

"She said it." Matthew sighed and gave a weak smile.

"So they'll be coming here soon right?" Arthur changed the subject.

"I think so." Matthew replied, Tenka went to one of the bookcases and took a random book off the shelf: "Demons, Angels and Possession." The title read. Tenka opened the book and began to read a little before the others showed up.

Demons can live in one host but cannot have many hosts or vessels.

These demons do not need permission to take over said hosts, but angels do.

A creature said to be called an abomination by all is a host with both.

Demons and angels do not share hosts.

There was only one angel who had dared and ended up withering into a demon.

That was thy legend, but thy legend was true.

These two demons bore a child, and the child was placed to live among man, placing the child into deep corruption to determine if it were an abomination or a blessing.

A note within the book read, Tenka slipped it into her pocket quietly. She had heard about this child a long time ago, but she didn't think it was true, just a stupid story about keeping boundaries, when she looked up Kiku was speaking again. What was she doing again?

"By breaking the clocks, we adjust the time… so it is imperative that we do this." Kiku gave specific instructions once more. "We have broken the clocks on the 1st and 2nd floor. Now, only this floor and the one above are left." Kiku added quickly.

"We found this weird scrap of paper. And then we found a safe inside a room in the kitchen." Feliciano explained in a relaxed voice.

"A safe? Maybe the numbers on the keyboard… could be some kind of hint?" Matthew answered, Tenka mentally agreed with him. It would make sense; that must've been what he was muttering about earlier.

"Yeah, then we can open the safe and make some progress." Ivan added, "So, first of all… Shouldn't we take a look at that scrap of paper Feliciano found?"

"Yeah, they're a perfect match. Try sticking them together." Arthur replied, Tenka sat by the piano but didn't lean into it, she got up and moved to the bookcase again. Then the sound of a cell phone ringing went off, making her jump a little. She hated this place and everyone here, part of her hoped that a few people would die. "God, what's wrong with me?" she told herself mentally. Three of the others were most likely dead anyway. "Argh! S-Sorry, it's my cell phone." He muttered and then picked up the phone.

"Again? Ivan's also rang earlier." Yao was a little surprised, then Feliciano spoke up.

"Same here we heard a piano!" he said, Arthur quickly picked up the phone.

"A piano? Well, anyway, I'll answer it." Arthur put the phone to his ear and listened carefully but the note played rather loudly, so everyone could hear. Sounded like a "" note.

"It really was a piano. But it was a different note from the one that Russia heard." Kiku inferred. "Feli, did you also hear a different note?" Tenka listened carefully from the corner of the room. She was acting suspicious around this group, she even had the thought of that. She had to though, she didn't trust them, not even with a single hair on her head. The way Matthew reacted to her beating the creature on her own, the way Gilbert approached her about it, when Kiku attempted to attack her. No, this entire group acted suspicious; the one she didn't trust the most was Feliciano. His response to her words, he definitely knew something that everyone else didn't.

"Yeah, it was different." He answered, no hesitance, either the note was really different or he had already known which note his was, or he had set this up.

"Only one note. That's the only thing in common. But there is no doubt that they're a big hint." Ludwig added, trying to put the pieces together.

"Play the note each one of you heard or figure out which note was and match the number." Tenka explained bluntly, "Solve it one by one."

"Yes. If we do that, we'll soon be able to meet Alfred and Francis. Though they'll probably get mad at us for taking so long." Kiku agreed. Feliciano gave a confused look.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Huh? What're you taking about?" Arthur replied, "Why were they so confused?" Tenka thought, they were missing Francis and Alfred, that was it.

"Er, what—Did I say something wrong?" Kiku replied, Tenka kept thinking. What was wrong, she felt like she was even missing something herself. There was logn period of silence before anyone spoke up again.

"Ivan." Yao looked to Ivan, with a strange expression.

"Yes, I know. It's okay." Ivan replied, what was she missing here? Tenka crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" Kiku and Tenka said both in sync. It hit Tenka like a stone, she knew exactly what he had said wrong.

"How could I have forgotten…?" Tenka muttered to herself, she was just thinking about him a minute ago, how had she forgotten him within moments?

"You said 'something wrong'… Was it on purpose? Not that I care to correct you, but… Poor Gilbert." Arthur muttered, this man wasn't even with him when he had gone missing but he had remembered? How come they had forgotten?

"Yeah, how come you said Francis and Alfred, Kiku?" Feliciano asked, the expression, the tone. It wasn't natural, he was trying too hard to get to him. "The ones we have to save are Gilbert and Francis? Why did you say Alfred?" Feliciano added, how had he forgotten Alfred?

"What?!" Matthew flipped out, how had Feliciano forgotten Alfred?

"C-Come on, now, what's wrong with you?" Arthur asked, trying to smile, thinking this had to be a joke. Tenka was slightly panicked too, how had she forgotten? How had they forgotten? "We're here to save Alfred, aren't we? Neither Francis nor Gilbert came to this place." Arthur said.

"You just said that Kiku had forgotten Gilbert, how come… How come…" Tenka stopped speaking, there was total silence.

"Only... Alfred? No, wait a minute. W-Well Alfred said at the meeting place that he wanted to come…" Kiku began muttering to himself. There two things possible here, the clock was in this room and was affecting them all, but why give them memory problems? Messing with time was one thing but… Memory too? Why would this place give them false memories?


End file.
